Songs of the Heart
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: One shots that are inspired by songs from the RWBY soundtracks and regular songs, everyday life, and I will take requests.


**Yo. Been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for not posting in a while, I've just had so many family issues happening and been busy with school and my JROTC unit. But I've started binge watching a little well known show by Rooster Teeth called RWBY and my friends have been annoyed at me for obsessing over it so in order to get a little bit out of my system I'm writing a fanfiction. It will be songfic one shots and they will be all over the place in AU's. So here we go.**

* * *

_**Title: All Our Days**_

**_Inspiration_**_**: All Our Days from the RWBY volume 2 soundtrack**_

_**Characters: Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose**_

_**Summary: It was supposed to be a routine mission. Go out, save a village from the creatures of Grimm and come home. Unfortunately fate had other ideas.**_

* * *

Yang hated this. The waiting, the hoping and the loosing-my-mind-because-of-freaking-doctors-who-don't-fucking-say-anything-until-the-last-minute feeling. She should be the one in that room, not Ruby, not her sweet little innocent sister. She wasn't the only one thinking that, all of her team mates were thinking the same thing. Weiss was silently crying as her heart was breaking because the one she loved with all her heart, the first person to actually accept her because of her personality not because of her name. Yang couldn't tell what Blake was thinking, it was always hard to tell what her girlfriend was thinking but she could always tell when she was upset, she could see it in her face and how her bow drooped with her ears. As Yang looked around she could see other friends and family of her and Ruby's, all hoping for the best but knowing that option is very slim. A few minutes passed and they all heard the doctor come out, his words left Yang numb. She didn't even register her aura flaring up and a pair of slender but strong arms. All she heard was Blakes comforting voice as she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

The next day was numb for Yang, she was still and quiet. Very different from her usual self, it worried everyone especially the blondes girlfriend. "Yang?" Blake asked. Yang looked at her and the faunus' heart tore in two. Her eyes were hollow and Blake could tell that a piece of the taller girl was missing. "It's okay to show feelings Yang, that's one thing you taught me," she told her. Yang couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a choked sob and leaned into Blakes waiting embrace. The dark haired girl held her sobbing girlfriend as she let out all her anger and grief. They stayed like that until Blake heard Yangs voice and felt her cling onto the piece of Ruby's cloak that was tied around the faunus' left arm.

_"__I will cling, I will clutch,__I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.__I won't leave, I won't go,__I will stay with you all our days."_

* * *

As Yang was holding onto Blake, she was remembering the time before Ruby was around and when she first met her hyperactive little sister.

_Long ago, before we met,_

_I dreamed about you._

_The peace you'd bring._

_The songs we'd sing._

_The way you'd make things new._

_**When Summer had come to live with them, Yang was upset. Only because all she knew was that Summer was taking Taiyangs attention away from his two year old daughter. Every day Summer tried to get close to the little girl, but she'd be pushed away. One day she'd heard Summer crying to her father and all she understood was that it was somehow her fault, so she tried to get the woman to like her. The two grew close as a mother and daughter should and soon they were a family. When they told her she was going to be a big sister she was afraid that they'd forget about her and everything they had would fall apart, until she dreamed about a little girl who'd only make things stronger and she was excited.**_

_Then one day, you arrived._

_I heard your angel cry._

_Helpless, small, and perfect,_

_Welcome to your life._

_And on that day, I made a vow._

_Whispered and true._

_No matter what, no matter how,_

_I made this promise to you._

_I will cling, I will clutch,_

_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

_I won't leave, I won't go,_

_I will stay with you all our days._

_**When the day finally came to meet her little sibling she was anxious and nervous. When she heard a baby's cry she didn't even wait for Taiyang to even open the door and ran to Summer. Both parents laughed seeing the blondes actions at trying to get a look at her sister. "Yang, meet your sister, Ruby Rose," Summer said. Yang looked at the sleeping babe in her mothers arms and smiled warmly. **_

_**"I'll newer weve you Wuby," she said. "I pwomise."**_

Yang laughed remembering the night Ruby came home and told her and Taiyang that she was going to Beacon.

_Years of joy have passed since then._

_With time I've seen you grow._

_Watched you play, new each day._

_I begged the time to slow._

_**"So wait. You mean to tell me that you stopped a bunch of robbers and the headmaster of Beacon Academy saw your skills with Crescent Rose and advanced you two years to attend his school?" Yang asked in disbelief.**_

_**"Yep," the younger girl answered, putting emphasis on the 'p'. "I'm leaving with you next week." Yang squealed and brought her into a bone crushing hug while their father laughed. They stayed up late talking and laughing and joking around until the young girl fell asleep. Taiyang picked her up and brought her to her bedroom and tucked her in, he looked back at his oldest daughter and saw the look on her face.**_

_**"What's wrong little dragon?" he asked her. Yang looked at him with big glossy lilac eyes.**_

_**"I just wish she was the little girl that came into our family and made things new," she answered. Taiyang sighed and walked over to Yang and enveloped her in a hug.**_

_**"I know, but there's going to be a day where we're going to have to let her go," he told her. Yang sighed.**_

_**"Please don't say that daddy, I won't think of that now that she's going to become a huntress at the same time as me," she said.**_

* * *

A year passed and Yang had come to see her little sister on her birthday. "Hey sis," she said. "Been a year, it still doesn't hurt any less," she told her. Yang sighed and looked at the stone, its identicle one sitting to the left of it. Ruby had always come out here whenever she was home to visit Summer and now Yang comes to see both of them. If it weren't for her both of the stones and graves wouldn't be in such good condition as Taiyang never comes out here. "I proposed to Blake. I realized that life's too short to not be with the ones you love and without Blake, I wouldn't be standing here today, I'd be right next to you," the blonde said. She sighed and let out a little chuckle. "Do you remember how you told me that I was your hero at graduation?" she asked. "Well you're mine sis."

_And though I miss the little girl,_

_You've made me awful proud._

_Funny how our lives change,_

_'Cause you're my hero now._

_**They were standing with the other teams on the graduation stage at Beacon listening to Professor Ozpins closing speech, they all had big smiles on their faces. Yang looked past Weiss to see Ruby looking contently down at the medal around her neck. Team RWBY had been recognized for their valor during their schooling of going above and beyond what they were taught and took matters into their own hands even though they were not considered huntresses yet. They had stopped a war between good and evil and saved all of Remnant on multiple occasions. When the ceremony ended everyone met up with their loved ones, Taiyang walked over to his daughters and embraced them tightly. "Oh, my little rose and dragon are all grown up," he said.**_

_**"Daaadd," Ruby whined. "Everyone's staring at us," she said.**_

_**"Aaand you weren't worried about that any other time you made a scene?" Yang asked. Ruby mumbled something and made their father laugh.**_

_**"Oh, Ruby, just like your mother. All she wanted to be was a huntress and when it came time for her parents to congratulate her she didn't want her friends to laugh," he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Yeah Rubes, you definitely take after Summer," the blonde brawler said. Ruby just grumbled and smiled as their other two team mates walked up to them. Taiyang excused himself so the four girls could talk in private.**_

_**"So, we're finally huntresses," Weiss said.**_

_**"It's kind of mind blowing how four years ago we were just kids with no idea what we were doing, now we're huntresses ready to face the world," Blake said. They all agreed.**_

_**"Why don't we go out and celebrate?" Yang asked. "You, know. Party and celebrate the good times to come," she said. Weiss and Blake nodded, they agreed to meet in town later for dinner and went to get their stuff.**_

_**"Yang?" Ruby asked.**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"You're the reason why I'm here today," she said. Yang stopped and looked down at her slightly shorter than her little sister.**_

_**"What do you mean?" she asked.**_

_**"I would never have made it this far without you, I probably would've just given up at the beginning," she said. "You're my hero."**_

* * *

The time slowly went on and Yang still felt the pain every day. It lessened a little each day, especially with Blake there to help her. Even after three years it seemed like it was yesterday that her world was torn apart. The only thing that brightened her days was the little boy that Blake had brought home after a mission one day.

_But things in life will rearrange._

_Friends come and go._

_Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_

_I'm always here and you know._

_I will cling, I will clutch,_

_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

_I won't leave, I won't go,_

_I will stay with you all our days._

**_Three weeks. That's how long the blonde brawler had been waiting for the cat eared Faunus to get back from a mission that was supposed to last only three days. She sat by the fireplace in their small little cottage in the forest of Patch. She jumped when she heard the door slam open, partly due to the raging storm outside. "Shit," she heard a hoarse whisper. Yang jumped up and out of her chair and ran into the kitchen, she saw Blake standing there drenched in rain with what looked like dry blood on small wounds on her torso and arms._**

**_"Jesus Blake! What happened on your mission that it took this long?" she asked, voice full of worry. Blake was about to say something when the bundle in her arms that Yang didn't notice before shifted. "What did you do? And what is that?" she asked arching an eyebrow. Blake sighed and let Yang see what was in her arms._**

**_"I found him on the side of the road, a campsite was just beyond," she said. "His parents were dead, killed by Beowolves. I couldn't just let him die," she explained. Yang took a closer look at the young boy and noticed he couldn't be much older than two years old, he had black hair and a slightly tan skin tone but the thing that caught Yangs attention were his eyes when they opened. They were silver, just like Ruby's had been._**

**_"So you just decided to take him home? Blake do you know how crazy that sounds?" she asked._**

**_"I couldn't just let him die, what should I have done instead?" Blake asked, irritated._**

**_"I don't know, take him to an orphanage or-"_**

**_"No! I couldn't do that, I spent most of my childhood in one and it was hell on earth!" the Faunus exclaimed. The boy in her arms flinched at the raise in her voice, making Blake cringe and let out a small whimper. Yang sighed. She took one more look at her wife trying to calm the young boy who was close to tears._**

**_"Do you know what his name is?" the blonde asked. Blake smiled softly._**

**_"He said it was Redd, do you think it's a coincidence?" she said. The name almost brought Yang to tears._**

**_"No, I think it's fate," she answered._**

_I will stay with you all our days._

Most of their friends would agree, that finding Redd two years after Ruby's death was fate. Like some higher power showing Yang that her promise will always follow her.

* * *

**Finally done! I'll be taking song requests so please message me or review letting me know what song you want to see in a one-shot. I'm sorry for the feelz in this chapter though.**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
